


Shine Like The Sun

by KiwiGivenchy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Royalty, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiGivenchy/pseuds/KiwiGivenchy
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is next in line for the Achellien throne, he neeeds to find a husband/wife to provide heires once he is king.Harry styles on the other hand is second in line for the Lavithian crown. only having the responsibility of a noble.Harry's questions get answered once he arrives at the Achellian Court to visit an old friend. Nothing falls into place."We haven't spoke since you went away, we're not who we used to be"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am making a soundtrack for this fic. Most songs are what helped me write certain scenes. Hopefully you enjoy my weird taste in music, I'm only 19. Some might have numbers they correlate to which part of the song goes with the scene.

**_Ch1: Facing it sooner than later_ **

****

**_Sonata No.14 “Moonlight” in C-sharp minor, Op.27 No.2:I. Adagio sostenuto - Beethoven, Paul Lewis_ **

****

The first snowflake lands on Louis’ nose, he giggles softly at the light coldness of the speck of ice. The prince is enjoying his fresh stroll on the Archean Valley behind the castle with his advisor, Liam. “Sir, I think it should be time that you announce it you know? You go out to be a potential suitor for a princess but hide the cast that you don’t want to marry one. Then what’s the point? For a prince to have the gene is one in a million”

Louis huffs “I’ll wait a lifetime if I have to. I’ll be king with or without a spouse anyways.” He stops walking and looks around him “Besides, what’s the rush?” Liam raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Seriously? C’mon Lou, as your best friend and not an adviser you’re going to be twenty-one, twenty-two next week in fact, your father is dying and the whole country already wants to see you on the throne wed. Not to mention that it is the most powerful, leaving the throne in a vulnerable state.”

“So you’re nagging me in a way right?”

“No Louis, I just want to see you happy while being in power I know you said that you wanted to find him but every country with a princess next in line has their eyes on you. This party next week is uniting all nations and do you know who’s coming tomorrow to court?” Louis looks up from staring at the ground “Prince Harry.”

Louis jerks his head softly, his eyebrows furrow in confusion “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“I did last week and yesterday too but you were too busy with the younger princesses and prince that you completely forgot.”

“I- I haven’t seen him since we were children.”                                          

 “Well we best get going so you can prepare for the arrival of Prince Harry. You know you’re excited Louis.” The both of them turn around back to the direction they arrived and walked.

 “Liam I don’t think I am. I kind of told him I liked him when we – I was thirteen, he was twelve, and... he well ... we kind of kissed. Kind of like before I left Lavithinian court.”

 “Reacquainted love then?”

 “i don’t think so he probably hates me. I wouldn’t blame him. I- Fuck, LIAM!” Louis body goes cold, he feels like everything is spinning. He sits down on a slanted rock “I don’t think I can do this.” He puts his head in his hands.

 “You can and you have to. You’re the one to greet him since your father can barely get out of bed.”

 Louis looks up to Liam and huffs “Yeah fuck me right? Forget to remind the prince and – I’m sorry Liam it’s just that, I’m concerned, we haven’t spoke since I went away and it feels like we’re meeting once again.” He gets up once again and strolls his way to the castle trying to make time longer. Liam follows and is concerned about how Louis is taking this all in.

 ∞

As Louis and Liam arrive at the castle, Louis is greeted by the general, “Sir, good morning.”

Louis rolls his eyes “Always leave it to Zayn to be all proper with me in the castle.”

 “Okay but if I don’t your father will have my head. I know you granted me saying your name but it’s not the same. I’m genuinely scared of your father.”

 “We all grew up together, I still don’t understand his olden ways.” Louis says walking into the foyer. “I think I’m going to head to my room? I need a nap. Zayn please stay guard, have your daemon take guard too. Liam please update me with Harry,-“

 “Harry as in _Prince_ Harry ?!” Zayn interrupts.

Louis sighs, “Yes THAT Prince Harry. As I was saying look out for Helen and Cyon I can’t seem to find them I know we left them roaming but you know how our daemons are.” Liam nods. Him and Zayn follow Louis to his room. As Louis gets to his room he shivers dreading how cold it gets. It doesn’t bother him much, he does worry about everything that’s soon to happen. He worries that Harry won’t remember him. He worries that if he does the kiss will haunt him again. Anything can happen.

 Louis takes in a deep breath and lays down on his bed. _I can’t sleep now_ he thinks. His mind is everywhere. From being the future king and having duties to the throne to Harry, it’s giving Louis a hard time to even think about himself, he wanted to travel around see different places and relax, but his duties do not allow him unless there is some extreme circumstance. Louis stares at his mirror covered ceiling, laying down in silence. Minutes pass and the young prince finally is able to sleep.

 A hard knock following the princes name is what woke him up. “Louis! Please open! Louis!”

 “Damn it move Liam, I have the keys.” Keys are rustling trying to get the lock to open. Once the door unlocks the both of them barge in. “Louis?” They both ask their friend.

 “This better be good.” He says his voice hoarse

 “Harry is here...”  Liam announces. Louis’ eyes open wide, he gets up from his bed and starts changing into more presentable clothing.

 “Fuck fuck fuck what day is it?” he curses as he tries to find his boots.

 “The same day you took the nap’ Liam answers

 “Why a day early? Where’s Cyon?” he asks and the dragon comes flying and stays put outside of Louis window. With a snap of his fingers the charcoal dragon turns to his own size and stands besides him. “Where’s my sword?” Louis asked. Liam points to the side of Louis night stand and the large silver blade leans next to it. He heads over to grab the heavy item and secures it on his hip. “Does this look okay? leather boots with the sight pants and the vest thing? Yeah?”

 Zayn gives a look of disapproval “You know what let me dress you and you should be fine.” Zayn starts heading into Louis’ wardrobe.

 ∞

 

Harry looks around the car admiring the scenery. The trees surrounding the castle. Astonished at how beautiful the castle truly is.  His daemon snuggles in his arms feeling the cold from the outside.

 His admiring is interrupted by his advisor “Why did you decide to come early?” he asks

 The Prince looks at his advisor in despair “I’m actually not feeling so well honestly, the fact that I’m seeing him after what seven years? I don’t know whether to be happy, sad anxious. He kissed me Niall, how could I forget my first kiss?”

 “Now as your friend i think it’s safe to say that he might still feel the same way. I still keep in contact with Liam you know?” the blonde says

 “uhm- I doubt it, It’s Louis we’re talking about. He’s serious and keeps everything to himself from what I’ve heard. He trusted me with everything but still.” He sighs looking back out the window.

 Once Harry arrives at the gates one of the guards asks “State your name and business at court.”

 “Prince Harry Styles of Lavith visiting Prince Louis.” The prince says shakenly

 “You’re supposed to come tomorrow, but the king has an exception with you coming early.. Welcome.”

 Harry nods softly and the vehicle moves along. “Well were here now. Just be yourself Harry I think that’s the most important thing.”

 “Yeah, yeah you’re right but also, just be close to me,”

 “Always, never left you when we were kids, won’t leave you ever.”

 They didn’t notice when the car stopped and someone had opened the door. Harry as always is the first to get out. Niall follows him soon after with his daemon, they head up the stairs to the foyer of the castle. They’re greeted by the General with wide eyes, his daemon a male Lion. “Well if it isn’t Harry. How are ya mate?”

 “Zayn! What- You’re General? That’s amazing! How’ve you been? How did it happen?”

 “It’s a long story but I’ll go get the prince for you, you can wait in the garden if you’d like? I’ll have one of the guards escort you there or to your rooms?” Zayn offers.

 “The garden is okay with be, bit chilly but still good. “ Harry smiles. Niall just stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Niall’s daemon does the same

 “Guards!” Zayn shouts, then five guards come quickly at the Generals call. “Please escort the prince to the garden to keep watch, you never know what would happen. At a safe distance as always.”

 The guards take the prince and his advisor to the infamous Eruvin Garden. The roses are still in bloom for the winter that’s coming. “D’you know they’re biologically engineered to survive through the winter?” Niall says. Harry shakes his head softly

 “They’re beautiful. I want to come back here tomorrow take some pictures here just for the detail of everything. It reminds me of the renaissance era. It’ll be good to add to my personal gallery.”

 “You know, Louis was the one who did it, the engineering, smart one he his. Not like the other princes out here honestly. They don’t want to discover things for us normal people. You know how it is, royals have the magic passed down from generation to generation and the dragon daemons, I still wonder why you didn’t get one.” Niall looks closely at the flowers admiring their ability to grow with the harsh Achellian winters. “He really did a magnificent job at this. It helped the flower business grow massively, he does so much to help the people you know?”

 Niall smiles at Harry and they keep strolling through the enormous garden, lilies on the pond still open showing their colors. Harry sits on the bench that is beside of the pond. He takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes, taking in the energy around him.

 “A nice hey mate I’m heading there early would be nice Harold” A raspy voice, familiar but deeper, calls to Harry. Harry turns around and sees the Prince of Achellien smiling, the black demon is taller than the crown prince and his eyes widen. “Mind if I sit?” Harry freezes, his daemon is in full defense.

 “Bloom it’s okay.” His labradoodle daemon stands down and goes with Niall’s snowy owl. “ I- uh yeah go ahead, I mean this is your garden.” Harry’s body shakes nervously.  _He is so beautiful._ he thinks. Niall excuses himself to his sleeping quarters and leaves the two princes alone, Harry’s daemon stays put near Harry. “So- “ they both say.

 “You first Harry, you are my guest at court. “ Louis smiles. He snaps his fingers making his daemon almost the same size as Harry’s. “He’s very playful,”

 "Bloom it’s fine go play with him,” The dog barks and runs around with Louis’ daemon following her. Harry takes a small breath. “I guess I mean after you left I went to training you know, to lead the army and fight my own fights. I started my own academy of music for youths, my own non-profit organization to save wildlife, I had my daemon at the age of 15 a late bloomer, I have an annual ball to help children with cancer and I have my own photography gallery for upcoming photographers to showcase their work. I think that’s it other than going to court to marry but I don’t think so. You? ”

 “That’s a lot, I erm- I just mess with a lot of DNA, I created the roses that bloom in the winter then used it for other plants especially for vegetation. I have my own wildlife reservation to preserve the native wildlife around here, I study a lot in the library and help train soldiers, that’s how Zayn became general you know... my father and I saw potential in him. I’m not looking for anyone I just go in order to get my father off my back.”

 “Always quietly mischievous still huh?” Harry asks. Louis only smiles and looks down. _I shouldn’t have said that_

 “Always still a little shit. You’re still soft and quiet?” Harry nods and looks to the pond. “Harry, it nice to see you, it been what eight years...? We’ve both grown.”

 “Yeah you’re next in line while I wait to marry to strengthen ties with another country. But I’m fine with it, Gems will handle being queen in a few months, I’ll handle my freedom, honestly – sorry to say this but ‘m glad the crown didn’t fall on me.”

 “I know how see feels,” Louis pauses and looks to the pond, “It’s not easy you have to learn so  much and how to be proper. There’s so much more to that, how to appeal to the people just - I can’t do that, I dive into my own world with books, science, philosophy,” He looks back at Harry, the younger prince notices Louis’ discomfort.

 “Louis it’s okay you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to I know it’s stressful and if you ever need anything you have me now. You’ll have my number before I leave.” Harry smiles, “Should we head back inside? It looks like the snow is gonna fall soon”

 

**_Can’t Help Falling In Love – Elvis Presley_ **

 

Yeah let’s head back inside.” Both of the princes get up from the small bench. Louis whistles to grab the daemons attention. Both animals run to their humans and follow them. Harry feels a sudden rush of warmth, he wants to believe it’s his body trying to warm itself but he knows its Louis’ doing. Harry smiles looking around the garden once again, noticing the black gazebo with stained glass windows. Harry stops to look at the art on the glass forgetting about Louis for a few seconds, “You know, I built it” Louis takes Harry out of his trance.

 “Louis Tomlinson what can’t you do?”

 “Cook.” Harry giggles and grins softy at Louis. “You want to check it out?”

 Harry responds to Louis’ question softly “Yeah, I’d like that,” Louis is the first to walk to the gazebo, Harry follows soon after admiring the outside of it. What he didn’t expect is the details that can’t be seen from the outside, Harry is in awe. _All of this from Louis?_ He asks himself. The younger prince sits down and keeps his eyes on the roof, the detail of the roses and the baby’s breath amazes him. The feeling of home is right here

“What?” He asks looking back at Louis.

 “Nothing, it’s the first time someone really took the time to appreciate the work I’ve done,” 

 “We’ll it’s beautiful.” Harry notices Louis’ face glow with happiness.

 After spending what felt like minutes in the gazebo they went back into the castle. The snow started to fall harsher once the two were inside. Louis escorts Harry and his daemon to their  quarters.

 “Your advisor is right next to you, there’s a door connected to your rooms, my room is in the east wing. I’ll let you get comfortable in your quarters yeah? Here’s my number ***-***-**** text me if you need anything, call me if you are too lazy to get up, I don’t mind. I personally don’t do this with guest at court but you’re an exception, if any questions ask for Liam, enjoy your stay, see you for midday meal, sorry for it being so fast, duty calls”

 Harry smiles nervously at Louis, “Yeah okay see you then”  Harry walks into his room after the guards surrounding the crowned prince are nowhere in sight. He closes the door and see that his room is so modern, monochromatic just black and white but mainly white. The sheets are soft as a lamb, the bed is the definition of air. Harry lays on the bed welcoming the softness of everything. Before he even felt it, he drifted to sleep, thinking about the boy who gave him his first and last kiss.


	2. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 3k, I'll work on making it to 10k maybe but it will take me longer. If not I'll stick to up to 3-5k every chapter. Im a sequin year uni student, I'll try my best with my extra time to write. I'll try to post weekly or bi-weekly. Follow me on twitter if you like @kiwigivenchy, personal ig @vibeykiwi if y'all want to get to know me better. Much love. xx

Louis and Liam are both in the Royal Library reading yet another one of Louis’ personal favorites. “I don’t get why democracy was even a thing back then. It’s all corrupt anyways.”

 Louis goes off topic ignoring what Liam says “There’s a chance that he may not remember. It’s fine it’d be better for the both of us right?”

“Louis,” Liam sets down his book on the table and looks at the crowned prince in the eye. “I doubt it from what I heard from Niall, and yes we talked while you and your old crush had been catching up a bit, the prince is smart just like you, he doesn’t use his ability for himself, a pure royal you don’t find anymore. Harry is the Prince that should’ve been king too. But his sister is doing just the same, you don’t see many rulers with a heart of gold.”

“And that’s what makes him the most eligible bachelor, his kindness. I on the other hand am nowhere near that.” He closes and sets his book down the table harshly, Cyon wakes up from the noise, he starts looking around just incase the Prince is in danger “I’ve done charitable things from my heart yes but, I don’t receive the same respect, they much rather see Lottie on the throne, it’s because she is harder than I am, she is more respected, straight and doesn’t get shamed because of her body. The crown fell on me but everyone wants me gone.”

“Lou, you can change their minds, you can show that you are strong and hard once-“ The doors slam open with an out of breath Zayn

****

**_Infinity War Alan Silvestri_ **

 

“My prince!” he pants. He fixes his posture as he’s catching his breath.

“Zayn? What’s wrong?” Louis answers

“It’s time, your father, the doctor thinks he only has hours, minutes even,”

The color of Louis’ skin goes pale and his heart sinks. The three of them along with their daemons run to the Kings quarters. It feels like the hallway never ends until they reach the room and their daemons stay out. Louis enters with Liam and Zayn to see the King, the heart monitor is slow and steady. “Louis? My b-boy,”

Louis sits beside him “Yeah, I’m here father,”

“It’s time, I talked to your siblings,” the king coughs roughly, blood spewing out, the nurse cleans the king with a warm cloth “Take care of them, help them find love. You will be a great king,” Louis softly holds his father’s hand, “You are ready, I know you are, Liam is here with you as is Zayn. Two bothers that I am grateful that they are in your life.” The king starts breathing heavily, “Zayn, Liam take care of my son, guide him if you can. I trust in you.” Both Liam and Zayn nod, resenting to shed any tears. With every passing minute the Kings heartbeat gets weaker 

**_1:31_ **

****

“Please don’t leave me not yet, I still need you,” Louis cries

“Lou, you don’t need me anymore, you have your two best friends, your sisters, brothers, your mother. My time is almost done and you have made me proud.

“Thank you for everything dad.”

“Long live king L-Louis”

The heart monitor slowly signals no beating heart. Liam and Zayn go ahead and part ways from the prince, heading back to the library. Liam announces the news stations and prime television that the royal family have an urgent news regarding the king.

Zayn sets up the camera that is connected to the broadcasts. Zayn nods and counts down from three. “three two –“ he then points to Liam

“Achellien Citizens, we regret to inform you that King James Tomlinson XV is dead. He has spent his last moments with his family, there will be a private service for the nobles and royal family with their desired guests. This is a day of mourning for the family and the country. Thank you and long live King James.” Zayn then turns off the camera and starts sobbing with Liam. They then return to a mourning family.

Louis on the other hand is no where to be seen. Both men rush to Louis’ room but the prince is nowhere to be seen. They leave their daemons to keep watch incase the prince returns. Then they check the library, nothing, they check the game room, theater, the throne room and everywhere else. There is no sign of the prince. “He should be at the stables, that’s the only place I can think of. He goes there to destress and do manual labor.” The  both of them rush to the stable despite it snowing harshly. They find the prince brushing the hair of his dust colored horse. “Lou?” Cyon gets defensive and growls at both Liam and Zayn.

“It’s fine let them in” Cyon stops and lets the two in, Liam pets the dragon and in return the dragon snuggles into the crook of Liam’s neck “It’s my time. It really had to come like this huh?” Louis is awfully monotone, “My father with cancer and having that be my way to the throne, I wanted it passed down to me when I was twenty-five, happily wed maybe? Or I don’t know.” Louis refrains from breaking the brush in his hand and instead sits on the hay in the corner of his horse’s stable. “Can I do this? I don’t know. I’m scared.”

“Lou,” Zayn sits beside him “You father said that you have us, you have two people that grew up with you, both Liam and I are here for you. We will never leave you.” Zayn then holds the prince in his arms and finally the prince wails in pain.

“I don’t want to do this yet Zayn,”

“But you have to. C’mon, we left Helen and Cass guarding your room. Go back we’ll do a night in, would you want to invite Harry and Niall? They are guests at courts so, I mean with all this news about your father you should be preparing, you know all in good spirits with people who care about you.” Louis only nods and gets up. Zayn, Liam and Cyon all start walking with the prince back to the castle and to his room.

“Well call Harry in a bit just get settled, a change of clothes yeah? This is your room so...” Liam suggests. Louis sighs and gets to it Liam and Helen walk out of his room while Cass and Zayn stay with the prince.

 

∞

“Achellian Citizens, we regret to inform you that King James Tomlinson XV is dead. He has spent his last moments with his family, there will be a private service for the nobles and royal family with their desired guests. This is a day of mourning for the family and the country. Thank you and long live King James.” The television screen goes black for a few moments then back to the show Harry was watching before. Harry looks to Bloom, Niall and Arlo with confusion, “I thought the king was in perfect health. He never said anything about being ill”

“Harry do you really think that King James- or any king for that matter, will state ‘hey I’m sick with a terminal or fatal disease, or hey I’m suicidal.” Harry widens his eyes at the mentioned of suicide, “I know shit term but it’s the truth, monarchs are meant to be seen as strong leaders, do you think that disease will help? No. Now c‘mon, if you want to leave a good impression, support him,”

“I- I don’t know, I think it’s not the best time to just be like hey pour your feelings on me even if we’re getting to know each other again”

“Alright, if you won’t I will, but first I need a nap, let’s go Arlo,” Niall’s barn owl daemon follows him back to his room while leaving the prince with his daemon.

“Looks like it’s just you and me huh?” Harry asks, Bloom sets her head on Harry’s stomach and starts crying, “Hey, we’re okay, it’s fine. Let’s take it easy and sleep, we had a long tough journey to get here.” Harry gets comfortable on the bed, he looks to the clock checking the time and closes his eyes, falling asleep quicker than expected.

 

The prince is sound asleep, resting from the journey to Achellien, when suddenly, a soft knock woke up Bloom. She gently gets up from the bed and heads to the door. She opened the door all by herself and sees the Achellian Prince’s advisor. She looks to Liam and sits down.

Liam hears a soft snore coming from the room, he simply nods and gets the message that Harry is resting. He smiles at boom and walks away. She closes the door and goes back on the bed but this time lays next to Harry trying not to wake him up.

 

∞

The prince wakes up hours later, missing midday meal. He stretches a little groaning as he cracks a few of his joints to relive the tension. He goes up to the mirror in the room and sees that his hair is damp and sticks onto his forehead. Harry sighs, wondering why he came here. Is it really to tell Louis he wants to try to get a relationship started with him? To tell him that he has the gene and no one not even Niall knows, or is it to just be here just because. Harry goes back to bed dreading the outside world. “You know, sometimes I wish I didn’t have to hide. I wish that I was normal. I wish that I didn’t have to choose someone so I can rule. I wish I wasn’t a secret.” He sits back down on the bed, Bloom senses Harry’s discomfort and anger. She then places her head on Harry’s lap. His hand softly starts playing with her fur.

The door to Niall’s room busts open and Bloom quickly gets up to defend the prince. “You should’ve gotten used to me barging in like this when we’re not home.” Niall walks towards the prince with a platter of food for the both of them. Arlo is the one bringing food for Bloom in a basket, “I thought since you missed midday meal you should get something to eat. I said that you needed rest because of the trip, Louis looked let down in a way? I guess he was hoping you’d show up, I mean after the King’s death and all, “ Niall sets the platter of food on the far end table next to the closet, Harry stares at the ground “Go, talk to him, conquer the prince, if not, Harry,” Harry looks to Niall “Harry, just help him you can change his mood maybe, eat and shower, then go to him, I’ll ask Liam for his room and we’ll go yeah?” Harry only nods and gets up to go to the bathroom and turns on the showerhead. Niall looks to Bloom and Arlo, they all shrug to one another and continue to eat some food.

 

∞

 

“He didn’t even come to midday meal.” Louis protests “Why?”

“Louis, he was sleeping when I went to get him, his daemon was the one who answered his door, I heard a soft snore and well I assumed that he was resting, they did have a long journey to get here you know.”

Louis acknowledges the fact that it is true, it takes many royals hours to get to Achellien and the fact that it’s up north and cold almost every day makes things a little difficult. “Yeah I get it, I can’t really expect much from him, he’s a guest, we’re getting to know each other again, I’m getting crowned next week. There’s so much going on once again. I’m anxious,” Louis lays in bed while Liam leans onto the wall looking into the window,

“Did you ever think that Harry came here to I dunno, make amends with the friendship or like came to see if you two would work?”

Louis turns and faces Liam, “But Harry doesn’t have the gene, he- He’s just not it”

“You don’t know that, no one knows that, For all we know, he can have it and that’s why his daemon is a chocolate Labradoodle _AND_ female, it might be a sign, royals always have dragons as daemons, if they don’t then their genes have been compromised in some way and their daemon might represent that gene.”

“You never know Liam, it might be the fact that he can’t have the ability you know or he might have something extra, him and his daemon is a Labith mystery.”

“I doubt they’d keep it .a secret, it’s power, it’s strength, it means stronger countries. What monarch doesn’t want that?” Liam then sits down on the chair next to him, helen flys in and lands on the right side of the chair.

“You have a point.” Louis admits, Liam is right it’s for power hungry rulers. Some might not even want to say because of the negatives of it. The end result is usually war. “It’s none of my business to discover the secrets of Labith. It’s not only illegal, I’ll be executed.”

“Let’s not look into it, worry about the funeral tomorrow, worry about your coronation next week, let’s get through this.”

There’s a sudden knock on the door, Cyon grows in size, twice as big as Louis, he senses that it isn’t a noble or his family. Liam opens the door and finds Harry along with Bloom in front of the door with roses in his hand, “I – uh  I don’t know if this is appropriate... the flowers I mean.” Liam sees that Harry starts to sweat a little,

“It’s fine c’mon in, he’s just laying down” Liam opens the door wider for Harry and Bloom to come in. When Cyon sees Bloom he immediately shrinks in size and they both start rough housing in a friendly way. Liam looks to louis confused as to what was happening with both Cyon and Bloom. _Helen and Cass aren’t like that nor is Cyon to the others_.

“Is it okay for me to have some time alone with you?” Harry asks, Louis panics he looks to Liam for a response

“I think alone time would do him some good, he doesn’t listen to me anyways” He and Helen leave the two princes and their daemons alone. Harry stays put near the door not wanting to push on any boundaries on the prince.

“Harold c’mon, it’s okay for you to sit here” he pats on the free space on his left side. Harry move toward the grieving princes bead and takes of his boots. Harry lies down next to Louis over the white duvet. “You heard yet?” Louis voice cracks horribly then he clears his throat.

“Yeah I saw when Liam was on, I was actually watching a documentary on penguins. Don’t laugh, I was bored.”

**_Love me –Yiruma_ **

“Well I’ll try not to, I think it’s cute.” Louis cheeks warm up, he feels like a school boy again.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks cautiously

“No, I just had to be prepared for this right? I had to become the next king. All my life I was preparing for this moment. The Crown landed on me head.” Harry then lays down and slowly puts his arm around a sobbing Louis. The desolate prince shifts his body and lays his head on Harry’s chest, feeling something familiar once again, as if this was supposed to happen. That same feeling eight years ago.

Harry gently plays with Louis’ soft feathery hair trying to give him some comfort. One of the things he’s good at. “just sleep Lou, I’m here for you”

“i’ll be okay” he assures

“Then why are you still letting tears stain your face?”

“It was time to let everything out I guess.” Harry hums in response, amused of how strong Louis is. That’s how they stay. Together in their own little bubble with no one to bother them. Louis falls asleep, exhausted from the pain, suffering, whimpering and everything else in between. Harry looks to Cyon and Bloom. The dragon covers Bloom with his wing, Harry looks to them and thinks, _it’s not like her, she never got along with Arlo like that, nor with the prince I dated a while back, much less a princess’ daemon._

It truly is he’s never seen anything like it. He pulls out his phone from his pocket, trying not to wake Louis up. Once he’s able to get his phone, Harry unlocks it and texts Niall

Harry: I need you to go to the library with Liam and Zayn.

Niall: Why? Is it something important?

Harry: Yeah it is, confidential, and actually just ask Liam where it is and the Daemon section. I need you to have a look into Bloom’s interaction with Cyon, it’s weird they’re interacting like a married couple.

Niall: It’s obvious sir, but I will to my research for you. When do I get back to you?

Harry: As soon as possible.


	3. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I know it took me hella long to write/ post this. I had difficulties with anxiety and depression that drove me to stop writing. I hope you all enjoy this. I will try my best to write more consistently.

**Piano Trio No.1 in D Minor Op. 32 III Elegie: Adagio - Tchaikovsky**

Louis wakes up feeling cold, he quickly gets up panicking when Harry isn’t laying next to him. He sits up and stretches out his muscles and a small groan comes out from the prince. Louis spots Cyon cuddling up with Bloom. Looking at them in awe, Louis silently grabs his phone from the nightstand next to him. He opens the camera app and takes a picture of the two daemons.

It’s odd seeing two daemons together like that.

He shakes it off. _It’s not like this should be happening_ , they just met again. He sighs and goes back to his bed. Louis looks up staring at the ancient artwork on the ceiling.

Louis’ door starts opening slowly. Louis doesn’t pay any attention to it whoever comes in. Once the door closes, he silently shifts his body towards the door. Harry appears, his face seems to be red, it looks as if someone beat him up. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“Niall startled me when I came back here so uh yeah. I just had to go outside for some walking you ‘know? You were asleep for a while.”

“Oh,” Louis plays with his fingers nervously “Did you go see the garden after the small storm?” he looks down to where the sheets are still covering his feet It’s like he’s never talked to someone. He feels embarrassed that he can’t articulate anything properly.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful, the red roses really pop out. The blanket of ice really is something.”

“Look at you trying to be poetic”Louis teases. He feels a rush of heat go to his cheeks then a quick cooling sensation.

“Yeah, I guess yeah that’s my way to flirt” Harry smiles, and Louis can’t stop himself from giving Harry a smirk. _I need to relax more._

 

∞

 

The next day the late king’s funeral is held at the country’s oldest cathedral in the center of the land. Louis stands up from his place and goes to the podium. “The Royal family would like to thank you all for coming to the memorial of King James Leonardo Tomlinson XV. To commence the memorial, I would like to honor the death wish he had told me.” Harry goes up to where a piano has been set up. Once he gets to the instrument, his fingers touch the keys ever so softly creating his own art. He nods toward Louis once he was done, the other prince moves softly to the microphone stand that is next to Harry and profoundly sighs. Harry starts pressing the keys, having the piano play a melancholy melody.

**Farewell – Yiruma**

Harry plays with grace, looking at his fingers and the keys. He’s beautiful. Louis thinks. The guests look at Harry with confusion,Harry is not part of the program, but with the wishes of the late king, this must be done. Louis gracefully stares at Harry, this intimate performance is a first for the young prince, and so far he has been moving the family, especially Louis.

Louis phone buzzes in his pocket. He tries to get it out discreetly but fails to do so when he bumped his phone on the base of the podium. He turns red, but Harry is too focused on the instrument to even look up at the prince.

After Harry finishes his performance, he transitions the melody to a more upbeat tone

“Wish that you could build a time machine, so you could see the things no one can see. Feels like you’re standing on the edge, looking at the stars and wishing you were them. What do you do when a chapter ends? Do you close the book and never read it again? Where do you go when your story's done? You can be who you were or who you'll become. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, darling just hold on. The sun goes down, and it comes back up the world it turns no matter what. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong, darling just hold on.” His eyes start to feel irritated, he looks to Harry playing the percussion instrument so effortlessly. Harry looks up to Louis and sees his glossy eyes. “Breath, you got me” he mouths. Louis keeps on singing the song that Liam, Zayn Niall, and Harry helped him out with.

 _So this is what it feels like to perform?_ “It’s not over ‘till it’s all been said. It’s not over ‘till your dying breath. So what do you want them to say when you’re gone? That you gave up or that you kept going on. What do you do when a chapter ends? Do you close the book and never read it again? Where do you go when your story's done? You can be who you were or who you'll become. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, darling just hold on. The sun goes down, and it comes back up. The world it turns no matter what. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong. Darling, just hold on” Harry then starts his solo in the piece. Louis looks down, trying to be strong not only for himself but for his family. He feels the weight of the crown even more than before, the pressure, the criticism, the dangers, it all scares him.

Louis hears Harry’s solo coming to a soft end “If it all goes wrong, darling just hold on” the song ends with a gentle note. Louis’ family, friends, loved ones and royal guests all clapped softly. He breathes in once more and feels a hand on his back he turns and sees Harry supporting him emotionally but also signaling him to go back to the podium. He goes back to where he was before the intimate performance and speaks again. “I would like to thank my best friends Liam and Zayn along with Prince Harry and Niall who helped me out in this one. Now, with my father, everyone loved him, well mostly everyone. He ruled with kindness and a heart of gold. That even though he had the weight of the crown on his head, he still managed to be a father to my siblings and I. He and my mother Athena are the reason why I am who I am. When I was in my young rebellious years, which really wasn’t that long ago, he was the one who opened my eyes to what we had, the privilege of being a royal, but not only the good things that come with being the crowned prince but the dark side of it. Worrying about how the paparazzi are going to take a picture of you and your old assistant or going out with an old friend who is married. He told me that no matter what I do, people will talk, I learned that I will have to ignore it and do what’s right in my heart. I loved him and looked up to him so much, I will continue his charity for children with cancer and rare illnesses. I want to help our country like he did. That is my goal that is my mission and what I promised him. He will always be in my heart and live on in all of us.” His voice cracked a little, he breathes in and lets a tear gently come out of his eyes. Louis feels a hand on his lower back and looks down. He recognizes Harry’s boots.

When Harry gives a small push on Louis back, the mourning prince follows him back to where the family is sitting. This new rearrangement with the princes gave a little bit of an assumption of the two.

Nevertheless, the memorial continues, the second oldest of the royal family goes up to the podium. “For as long as I can remember my father had told me to do whatever I wanted to make myself happy, to find myself, to become someone I would look up to as well. I recognize that I am not much on camera as my other siblings, but I do just as much with them.-“ Her voice becomes muffled to Louis as he stares at the floor.

_What am I going to do? It’s too soon._

He feels his face get warmer, wetter by the second. He leans into Harry as if it was second nature. “I can’t Harry... I-I can’t.” He whispers

“Shhhh you’re okay, you have me, I’m not leaving. I’m here for you yeah?” Harry adjusts himself a little to hold Louis.

Since the last night, Harry and Louis quickly became close. Maybe it’s the death of the king, or its Louis needing someone who isn’t Zayn, Liam and his family. Time has never been on his side, not on any of his plans, it’s his whole his life it all became centered on the crown since the age of thirteen.

The memorial feels too depressing for Louis, his other siblings go up one by one saying their favorite memories and thanking their father. The queen goes up last and says her final words. Once she has finished she carefully gets off the podium and the national anthem plays. The casket is picked up by the best soldiers of the country. The General, Zayn, is leading the coffin and the family to the cemetery where only the royal family is buried. Everything moves fast for Louis, but Harry is there. He helps him get up from the bench and stands right behind his mother. Louis’ siblings line up after him. Zayn moves forward guiding them out of the cathedral. The walk isn’t long, but to Louis, it feels like it’s going to take all day.

“Hold my hand, please,” He says.

Harry immediately goes for Louis' hand without hesitation, Louis' eyes go wide, he didn’t think that Harry would actually do it. They continue to walk together, fingers intertwined ignoring all the looks they’re getting. Louis thumb lightly glides across the side of Harrys index finger trying to get the nerves out of him. He starts looking down getting lost in his own thoughts. It’s all falling down to him. Repeatedly he’s said he’s not ready, but he is. Louis has been preparing all his life. It’s time.

Louis gets out of his trance, walks straighter, mournful yet strong. He is the image of his country now.

 

∞ ∞

 

Harry stays by Louis side the whole time, wherever Louis went (yes even to the washroom) Harry was there. He didn’t mind. Just to make Louis feel okay is his goal for now. It’s not long until they put the late king to his full rest, it takes minutes, but Harry blanks out. He just focuses on holding Louis as the casket lowers to the ground. A large bouquet of black roses along with a sword is put on top of where they had buried the king. To signify a beautiful and powerful reign till death.

 

The family stays except Louis and Harry. They slowly walk to an SUV that is waiting for them to take them back to the castle. Harry opens the door for Louis not letting the bodyguard do their job, the little things matter to him.

The ride is silent with Louis resting in Harry’s arms. Harry plays with Louis’ soft hair and listens to his breaths. He spots an aux cord near him and carefully moves around Louis, takes out his phone from his pocket and connects the device in. He looks through his playlist until he picks a song.

**Violin Concerto in A Minor, Op. 53, B. 108: II Adagio ma non-troppo - Antonín Dvořák**

Harry sets his phone aside and returns to playing with Louis’ hair. He hesitates to press his lips onto the sleeping princes’ forehead but talks himself into doing it. He smiles in relief that Louis didn’t wake up. He gets it. He’s exhausted as well. He thinks to himself, about how this could end up, what can happen to Bloom if it’s all true. Harry gets up slowly, removing himself from holding the sleeping prince, then his eyes start feeling heavier by the second until he drifts off to sleep.

∞

“Niall please let me play alone. I need this” Harry begs. After a few days, he’s been trying to get a hold of Louis but it’s no use. The only ones allowed in his highness’ room is Zayn, Liam, and his family. He wishes to speak to no one else. Niall respects Harry’s wishes and leaves the music room.

It hurts Harry, it hurts him and yes it’s only been a couple of days. He was with Louis, holding him comforting him, for the whole day and then, nothing as if it meant nothing.

He continues to play the finely crafted instrument, closing his eyes, he gives out his emotions to the near-abandoned room; hoping that maybe they can hear his cries. He’s anxious, stressed and feeling like he made a mistake of going back to where everything ended.

Harry keeps on playing the Dvořák movement, it was made for him as many states. He feels a presence staring right at him but decides to ignore it. Harrys long yet delicate fingers move with grace on the neck of the instrument.

“You do have the gift of playing many instruments, it’s always been like that you know?”

Harry’s heart drops and his blood runs cold. He looks to where the voice came from, he gets up and places the instrument on the bench.

“Lou,” Harry pauses, “are you okay? Is- I-“

“Love,” he interrupts“I’m not doing so well, and I’ve been ignoring you, and I feel like a total dickhead, come walk with me. Leave the instrument there someone will put it away for you.”

Harry listens to Louis and leaves the violin. He sighs, hoping that nothing goes wrong. Louis leads Harry with holding his hand. A sudden rush of warmth comes back to his body as Louis pulls him gently through the castle.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Louis smiles.

Once they get out of the castle and to the garden Louis lets go of Harry’s hand. The icy temperature makes Harry's nose turn into a bright red. “Fuck, I forgot my coat.”

“You don’t need a coat to where we’re heading.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “this better be quick, I really don’t like the cold”

“Remember that cabin when we were kids? The one I had built just for us?”

“yeah, when we wanted to get away from our parents but still had the guards follow us huh?”

“That exact one. Take a look” Louis moves aside and lets Harry see the cabin “Remodel to my liking because I’m the only one who comes here now. Let’s go inside yeah?”

Harry follows Louis inside the cabin. When Louis opens the door of the cabin, Harry feels the warmth coming from the inside. He is the first to walk in, the walls weren’t logs anymore but it still felt familiar. “This _is_ so much like you. Minimalistic yet there's a crapload of instruments and plants all around.”

“Actually… that’s for you. I also had Niall bring in your camera so you can take pictures in here.”

“But Louis. Isn’t your coronation and the party soon? Like fucking tomorrow soon?”

“I postponed the coronation until Saturday gives me a day to truly collect myself. By then I should be okay, the Nations Ball is tonight so I mean I couldn’t postpone it any longer since all of the worlds highest powers will be here hopefully all tonight.” He smiles. “Now c’mon Haz, show me what you got with your many talents.”

∞

“We’re not who we used to be, we’re not who we used to be, we’re just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me, trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat” Louis looks to Harry's strumming and change of chords. “The fridge light washes this room white, moon dances over your good side, this was all we used to need. Tongue tied like I’ve never known, tellin’ those stories we’ve already told cause we don’t say what we really mean. We’re not who we used to be, we’re not who we used to be, we’re just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me, we’re not who we used to be, we’re not who we used to be, we’re just two ghosts sitting in a glass half empty, trying to remember how it feels to have a heart… beat.”

Harry stops strumming the guitar and looks to Louis “it's quite not finished, been like that for years actually.”

“after?”

“since just since I felt something? When my father died I guess, you know? I was young when you left I felt like nothing was going right, so I turned to making music and this came out along with others that I can practically make an album and more.”

“You’d be great for that, but we can’t make music, maybe for our families at their request but that’s it,” Louis responds, “I can only play the piano that’s about as musical as I can get.”

“But you’re talented intellectually you make shit with DNA and everything you made one of the world most important gene for foods to survive every climate possible. That was you.”

Louis felt proud but at the same time, it wasn’t just him, it was Stan, Rodger and Victoria, his friends who so happened to be his team. “You constantly doubt yourself, even now for the throne, I don’t get it.”

“the crown never fell on you, it did to me here, it’s different, standards are different.”

“Mh, how much time do we have left?” Harry asks, “I need to change for tonight you know?”

“Niall brought your things, they’re in the guest room. We have a good hour left before they start wondering where I am I don’t know if you’d want to leave at the same time?”

“Do you want me to enter with you or wait with everyone else?”

 _Wait or have him with me?_ Louis asks himself. He spaces out trying to get a coherent sentence without sounding like a nervous wreck. “Enter with me for support? If that's okay with you?”

Harry smiles and nods. He gets up from the chair and places the guitar on the stand. “I’ll go get ready then, yell if you need anything” he turns to where his room is and leaves Louis alone in the living room. Spacing out in his own thoughts, Louis stays for a bit longer. He smiles at how he became friends with Harry once again. Okay sure they’re holding hands and not actually discussing what’s happening between them but that’s just them. They still know how one another work. 

As Louis walks to his room he stares at the mirror. “How is I that I feel like a lovesick teenager! It’s like we never really separated. It feels natural, normal and just, it just fits.” He then starts pacing back and forth, “I gotta give it time, a proper courting, he deserves it all.”

 

∞

Louis waits impatiently for Harry, it’s almost time for the Nations Ball and the butterflies in his stomach won’t stop fluttering with rage. While he’s waiting he quickly he texted Liam for a flower arrangement of iris and stargazer lilies from the garden. His body feels antsy with hopes that everything goes smoothly.

**_Im here - Liam_ **

_**Okay, I'm on my way**_. Louis gets up from the couch and hurries to the door. He looks around and makes sure Harry hasn’t come out of his room. Louis opens the door to find Liam with the arrangement. “And to think you have forgotten a lot between you two,” he hands the prince the flowers.

“I pay attention to detail Payne, that’s what I do best.” 

“You’re still gone for him aren’t you?”

“Yep” Louis presses his lips together trying to hide the fondness of those memories slipping in. “Thank you,”

“Just don’t hurt him,” Liam warns

“Never, not in my lifetime,” the prince smiles. Liam then excuses himself back to the palace.

Louis hears a door shut softly and quickly dashes back to where he was waiting for Harry. He sees the long-haired prince looking down as he’s walking, trying to fix his cufflinks. “You know, I don't get how these stupid things work sometimes,” he wines. Louis sets down the arrangements softly and helps Harry with his cufflinks.

“I got you, here let me just, there, see it wasn’t so hard” He looks up to smiling softly, “here I had something made for you,” he picks up the flowers and gives it to Harry. He looks at Louis in awe, then starts smelling the flowers.

“They're beautiful Lou, you still remembered I loved irises?”

“yup, the stargazing lilies are my favorite, and yet they combined beautifully with them.” Louis sighs, it starts to alarm Harry.

“is there something I should know, or … um ..worry about?”

“What? Oh! No, no Harry I just, I kind of wanted to ask you something big, it just never occurred to me, I just-“

“Louis, you know you can tell me anything I-“

“You know how I stated last year that I’m only marrying someone who has _the_ gene?” Harry’s expression is unreadable to Louis but he continues “I don’t care about that anymore. I wan’t to try this out, I mean, shit I know it’s only been like what two weeks? And half of that was me mourning and ignoring you when I could’ve just talked to you, I could’ve said something, but I didn’t, I want to try stout between us I know it feels like we’re meeting each other again but I don’t care, it feels right with you.” Louis exhales with frustration, “What I’m trying to say is, let me court you, Harry. Let me win your heart and you can set the terms of courting, I just want you to be happy. I don’t care if you’re ‘illegitimate’ in your country, to me you matter, your Damon doesn’t define your status, it’s you who gets to do that harry and you’ll be able to do that here with me.”

There’s a long pause of silence between the two. Louis sits back down and waits for a response.

“So what you’re saying is, during the duration of the courting period, we get to know each other again and while you, as king, during the time, will absolutely have time for me?” Louis looks up to Harry.

“More if it’s possible for me, I just want to try this out and if this doesn’t work I want to continue as friends and maybe then, we could still have good ties with each other’s countries.”

“Yes,”

“Yes?”

“Louis, yes, I want to, it’s really why I came here, I sort of still had something for you and when my last courting period ended with the prince of Armiden, it was time to go back to my gut feeling of having you in my life again. What it was is that back when we were young, I don’t know it just felt right, it felt like I could never lose you,”

“So you just kept your feelings still? After all this time?”

“Crazy innit?”

“Just a little, love” Louis laughs a little, “Now c’mon before they’ll wonder where I am.”


End file.
